Survival of the mental
by bington
Summary: Left on an island with nearly no mental sanity, who will prevail? Him or the island?


I decided to begin my exploration of the island filled with vegetation, it was so beautiful but I hated it so, so much. As I began my exploration the first stop was to be the plane, how could I not pray for the souls of the people that died that day...the day that everything that I had ever known had went up in flames and left me alone. To my grief the bodies were almost completely decomposed by the time I had arrived. it was disgusting, and it smelled rancid. I could see the maggots eating away at the flesh and the crows pecking at veins. Some of them were already bones. "How long have I been out here…?" the thought had left my mouth as I asked myself.

I had already lost track of time and it was making me feel weary and tired. I need to map out the island before I could plan out my next move, it was a necessity. So many people died, children, women, men, everyone but me.

Even the pilot had died in the crash caused by the lack of fuel before take off. I left the bodies where they were to rest in piece and I began to search elsewhere on the island. After around an hour of walking through the thick tree line of the forest I came across a giant drop into the water, it was terrifying to look down it and I had made up my mind that this would be known as the drop to hell. I agreed to the voice that tortured me that if I died then it would throw me off the edge, it would take to much energy to bury me, energy we didn't have to spare. We left the drop to hell and continued walking, the treeline had thinned out making it easier to see what was in front of us. After another hour or two of walking we had almost decided to walk back before Aric saw a cave, after walking towards it we looked around in hope of a pond, a pond meant fish and freshwater, fish meant food, food meant survival, survival meant we could live to see another day.

We were about to give up before the reflection of sunlight caught the corner of my eye, I turned towards it and pathed out the way to a small pond, We had found it, our new home until further notice that would be known as the miracle. We were tired after around 3 hours of walking, we couldn't keep going. So grabbing our spears we treaded into the cave that edged out to just a small opening in a huge rock. Nothing was there, now we just had to stay here and see how long we could last against the brutal forces of nature. We had mapped out a single danger so far, other than protecting our cave and keeping our pond safe, we were tired, mentally and physically, and I thought I would soon break from the stress, so I lied down, and began my sleep, I began to dream of better times, times when I could just laugh off all the dangers of the world, just laughing at it all while now I was feeling like death from mosquito bites and fatigue. It was funny, everyone seemed so carefree so relaxed, I was envious. I was envious because I wanted to be there, I wanted to have fun, I NEEDED to get there so that I could just laugh again with no worries….it was sickening to me that I could just laugh, 'laugh laugh laugh LAUGH LAUGH LAUGH!' The thought seemed to SCREAM at me, my head hurt, I needed to wake up, 'I'M **_DYING_** , WAKE UP, WAKE UP, **WAKE UP DAMMIT!'** My eyes shot open as I seemed to jump out of my skin, grabbing my spear I quickly looked around the room...room? I thought I was in a cave...The spear vanished from my hand and I began to relax. I felt safe here, like nothing could hurt me anymore, but then it started again, 'WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! WAKE UP! **WAKE UP!** ' The thought screamed itself into a voice, a voice that was as hoarse as a rabid dogs bark. I jolted up as my eyes quickly (A little too quickly) took in all the light around us, it hurt, my head felt like it was on the verge of exploding and I couldn't do anything about it, I could only whimper in pain as my brain tried to filter the light properly. "Hey it's okay." I heard a voice that seemed as if it was trying to comfort me, "Nothing's going to hurt you right now." I couldn't believe it, was I hearing voices? No, not possible, my mind wouldn- oh who am I kidding I can't think straight, it hurts to much to think, why does it hurt. Why...Why….WHY….WHY WHY WHY WHY **WHY!** "W-who are you?" I asked the voice trying to sound stern and brave but failing to the point where I sounded frail, easily broken and in need of help. "Who am I? I wonder…" yes, who are you, what are you doing here? **WHO ARE YOU?!**


End file.
